Pushed Too Hard
by Karasu Mitsukai
Summary: After an intense training session with Eve, Sven can't understand the strange feelings developing inside him.


"Come on, give me another one." Sven wiped a stream of blood from his cheek and beckoned for Eve to continue. She had been fighting with him in order to train his grasper, sending blow after rapid blow to his face, body, arms, legs, anything that wasn't already weak and trembling. At this point, Sven could hardly stand for his exhaustion, his legs threatening to buckle at any time. Even so, he tightened his grip on his briefcase and grinned, trying to reassure the girl before him. "I'm still standing–come at me again, Eve."

Eve bit her lip. She raised her fists reluctantly, growing more and more frantic at the sight of Sven's blood oozing from blue and red wounds. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw a powerful punch toward his chest, her arm fizzing and growing into an enormous fist. Sven's eyes widened, flashing as Eve's blow crashed into him. He couldn't have dodged it, he barely even saw it coming. He flew across the field and slammed against a tree, a spurt of blood shooting from his mouth.

Still conscious, Sven sat up and held his stomach, painful gasps racking his body. Numbly, he looked up to see Eve standing over him, a terrible fear in her eyes. He tried to smile and said, "It's all right, Eve, you didn't mean to...."

She lifted one hand to touch her cheek. "You're...right. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to...but it still...." She turned away, trembling and choking on her breath. "I...I...!"

Sven sighed and, biting back the pain in his bones, came to his feet. He brushed back his green hair and said, "It's okay, I'm fine. Look, I can stand, I'm just fine. We can keep training–"

Eve whipped around furiously. "Fine?! What are you talking about, Sven? You can barely talk because of me. You're pushing yourself too far. You're pushing _me _toofar!"

Sven reeled back in surprise, then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Eve...."

Eve shrugged him off, glaring at him resentfully. "Train yourself." She walked away, fists clenched at her sides.

The man gazed after her for a moment. What had gotten into her? He sighed and staggered toward the car. _I am pretty beaten up,_ he thought. _Can't pass out till I get home...._

After a strenuous car ride home, Sven limped through the door of the house he shared with Train and Eve, breathing heavily. Sitting still in the car had given most of his wounds time to bleed out, but time hadn't stopped the pain. He fell back on the couch with a relieved sigh, throwing his hat down on the table and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'm going for a walk." Sven jumped–he hadn't noticed Eve sitting in the chair across from him, but she was already up and out the door, a book held under her arm.

Train looked up from polishing his Hades, letting out a low whistle. "Someone's in a pissy mood. What'd you do, Sven?"

"I didn't do anything!" he barked defensively. He looked out the window at her retreating figure and frowned. _Hm. What _did_ I do?_ Dealing with an angry Eve was something completely new to him–she was usually so level-headed and calm. They would get along perfectly on any other day, so what was different? He scratched his chin absently. "I did go a little too far with my training. She seemed pretty upset about that."

Train suddenly hit Sven over the head and cried, "You _idiot!_"

Sven turned angrily. "What was that for?!"

Train was frowning down at him. "Look at you–any woman would be upset at that amount of blood!"

"Uh, I don't think that's it, Train...."

"Then what about Eve? Specifically, I mean. Wouldn't _you_ get upset if you saw her so beaten up?"

Sven froze. He hadn't thought about it that way. He remembered all those times when Eve had left to return with her clothes torn and blood turning her hair red. Every time, he'd felt an anger so passionate, he could hardly see. He'd felt like it was his fault, like he should have been protecting her. He resented her recklessness and would blame her for making him so worried. All those feelings were red and hot, lighting his veins on fire. Was that what Eve was feeling? He looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling guilty. "Yeah. I think I understand. But I thought it was just me–I never even realized that maybe, she...."

"Cared?" Train finished his sentence for him. Sven gazed up at him in surprise. Train was smiling slightly. "Sven...you never noticed? She cares about you enough to make her _sick_. Why? Because it's her right. Do you seriously think that you're feelings have been one-sided all along?" He stood, putting his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Maybe you should turn in, too–I'm sure Eve will find her way back soon."

Sven stretched himself out on the couch and looked out the window, emotions crowding and seething within him. He didn't even notice the now-dull aches and pains throughout his body. All he could think about was the fear he had seen as Eve looked down at him.

Finally, he could take it no more. With a sigh, Sven stood and put on his hat. It was getting late, and Eve hadn't returned. He was going to find her.

The night was warm and clear, a new moon leaving the stars alone to twinkle brilliantly in the sky. He stared up at the tapestry of light for a moment, then walked in the direction Eve had stomped off in. The forest was familiar and easy to navigate for all three sweepers. They had spend many battles, picnics, and lonely walks through those trees. With this in mind, Sven went toward the place that Eve liked best–the cliff.

As he walked, Sven's thoughts wandered. He wondered what book she was reading, if she was almost finished, if he should buy her a new one to make up. Yeah, probably. She was always happy after getting a new book. Always happy as she read it, her eyes widening and softening at every twist in plot. Always happy as she told Sven every detail and character trait, her grin small but bright. Sven smiled and found himself looking forward to finding her.

Just as he thought, Eve was sitting with her feet dangling carelessly over the edge of the small cliff, her blond hair shining dimly in the starlight. The book was lying untouched beside her. Her eyes were trained on the sky.

Wordlessly, Sven sat down beside her, drawing his knees into his chest and hugging them. Eve didn't look away from her silent vigil, the stars sparkling within her red eyes. The man was suddenly painfully aware of her hand, resting so close by his side. He realized he hadn't washed himself off, hadn't even changed his bloody clothes. _What is she thinking right now?_ he wondered quietly. _Is she going to say anything? Am_ I _going to say anything?_

"I'm sorry." Sven jumped slightly at the sudden sound. Eve's voice was completely even and cool. She had returned to normal, her anger suppressed. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. That wasn't the mature thing to do. I didn't mean to seem like such a child."

Sven looked over at her. A softness filled his heart. "It was my fault you got so angry. You were right–I shouldn't have gone so far." He frowned slightly. "You don't need to be mature, Eve. You only need to be you." He put his hand on her head, smiling. "I just want you to be you."

Eve covered her face, shaking slightly. She sniffed and curled up in a ball, suddenly sinking down to lean against Sven. The man stared down at her in surprise, his hands unsure of where to place themselves. She reached out and clutched his shirt with a small hand. "I'm so sorry, Sven. I'm so sorry."

Finally, his arms sank down to wrap around her, light and warm. He placed his cheek against the top of her head. "No more apologizing, Eve. I didn't see what I was doing to you. I never saw, never. So I'll try harder." He squeezed her slightly. She was even smaller than he had thought. They were silent for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of their embrace.

Eve was crying. His shirt was becoming wet. "You reek of blood."

Sven laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. So how's the book?"


End file.
